The Cat-astrophic Adventures of Emma Agreste
by LunettePendragon
Summary: When a young Emma Agreste falls victim to Hawk Moth's latest ploy for power, she finds herself face to face with her past, literally. Will she be able to unlock her true potential in time to save her family and her future? Or will she be lost in time forever? Lots of Adrian/Marinette and Plagg/Tikki
1. Chapter 1: Sneaking Out

"You ready kid?" Plagg asked her.

"You bet!" Emma responded, her heart racing with anticipation.

"Ok, run me through the plan one more time." She rolled her eyes, but decided it wouldn't be wise to argue with the kwami of destruction at that precise moment.

"When he takes off the ring, you disappear. He'll put the ring to the left of the sink. I go, listen for the shower curtain to open _and _close, then pick the lock," she held up the straightened paper clip so he could confirm she had it. "Then I reach in, grab the ring, and viola! We slip away into the night. Don't worry, Plagg. I got this!"

"That's my girl! Ooooo this is gonna be…" in a sudden puff he was gone.

Emma slipped down the stairs as silently as she could and then knelt right in front of the bathroom door. Pressing her ear against the door, she listened closely. The water was already running, but she waited patiently. It seemed like forever, but finally, she heard the shower curtain once and then twice. Knowing she didn't have much time, she quickly got to work on the lock. It only took a moment before the door was slightly ajar. She froze, waiting to see if he had heard something. But then a soft humming drifted to her ears. Rolling her eyes at the embarrassing thought of him singing, Emma peered through the open door and spied the ring. It was to the left of the sink, just as Plagg had said it would be.

Careful to not open the door anymore than necessary, she reached in and snagged the ring off the counter. Swiftly, but silently, she made her way towards the backdoor. She slipped the ring onto her finger. The ring quickly adjusted its size and Plagg appeared beside her.

"Great job, kiddo," he whispered as she opened the door and slipped out into the night air. Once the door was closed behind her, she turned to her partner in crime.

"Ready?" she asked. He grinned his approval. "Alright then. Plagg, claws out!"

Emma closed her eyes as Plagg's power transformed her. She relished the feeling as pure energy surrounded her body. Black leather began to hug her skin, covering her body in a suit of protection. Her muscles grew in strength and speed. Her human ears vanished and were replaced with Plagg's signature cat-like ears. The sounds of the night instantly became clear to her. Taking a deep breath with her nose, she smelled every detail of the night air. Flexing her hands, she could feel the power of cataclysm waiting to be summoned. Slowly opening her eyes she could see every detail of her surroundings, as if it were day time, all of it glowing a light shade of green. Emma smiled to herself as she felt Plagg settle into her very soul. She loved this moment. Bonding with Plagg gave her a sense of connection that nothing else could provide. It was like a drug to her. Nothing brought her more joy.

Suddenly, her cat-like ears twitched. The water had shut off inside the house. The curtain rings clamored against the rail. She quickly reached for her staff which was resting on her back. Taking off in a run, she extended it and then used it to leap into the night air.

Soon, she was flying across the rooftops of Ottawa. She was careful to avoid the well-lite areas of downtown lest she was spotted. Emma loved jumping and leaping from building to building. Her staff constantly adjusting its size to suit her needs. She could feel Plagg's excitement within her. She pushed herself, trying to see just how fast she could go.

_Freedom. _She thought to herself. _This is what freedom feels like. _She extended her staff and planted it firmly in the ground ahead of her and pushed off, swinging to her next landing spot. Then, suddenly, the staff gave away under her, as if the ground had disappeared. She was falling and everything went black. She felt Plagg being ripped from her soul.

"Plagg!" she cried, as she instantly de-transformed. But she could no longer sense his presence. She continued falling, unsure of what was happening. Then suddenly, she hit the ground. She rolled as she hit the floor. Pain coursed through her body, but she refused to cry out. She was inside, where she did not know. The room was dark, illuminated by moonlight that was pouring in from behind her.

Quickly getting to her feet, despite the pain, she turned and came face to face with a man more than a foot taller than herself. Looking up, she saw that his face was mostly covered by a silver mask. But then she spied something much more troubling. Resting right at the base of his neck was a jewel she instantly recognized. There was no mistaking it. Not only had Emma seen its picture a million times in her studies, but she could sense the power of the kwami resting inside it.

_The Butterfly Miraculous! _


	2. Chapter 2: Come Again?

"Natalie, explain!" the man with the miraculous said in a flat voice that sounded vaguely familiar to Emma.

"I don't know sir." the voice was coming from a dark corner of the room and without her cat vision, Emma couldn't see who it was. "Perhaps we misinterpreted the spell."

Emma glanced at the man's hand to see that he was holding a large book. _The Book of the Miraculous! _She was careful to keep her face neutral, as was her training. _But that doesn't make sense. That book is safely locked away in Master's study._

"Who are you, child?" The man asked her, interpreting Emma's thoughts.

"Um...sorry. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." she answered, trying assess her options. She didn't see an exit and without Plagg, she didn't stand much of a chance should a fight break out between them.

"Smart girl," he said with a smile that unnerved her. "Perhaps I should introduce myself. I am Hawk Moth."

"Come again?" _No way, he was defeated ages ago! There's no way it could be him. But, then again, he does have the butterfly miraculous. _

"I am Hawk Moth!" he repeated, "I have the power to grant superpowers." He paused for a moment and seemed to ponder her for a moment. "Would you like to have super powers, child?"

"Let me guess, you give me superpowers and in return, I get you Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses? Yeah...I'll pass on that, thanks."

Hawk Moth's face twisted in anger. He glanced back towards the corner where the other voice had come from earlier, but said nothing.

"I see. It seems you have heard of me then." he said, turning back to her.

"Yeah, I hear that Ladybug and Cat Noir are always kicking your butt!" she taunted. _If this really is Hawk Moth...that means….I'm in the past?_

"What is your name?" he said through gritted teeth and Emma knew she had struck a nerve.

"Nope. Sorry. Not telling you." _If I really am in the past, I need to be extremely careful. _

"Your french is excellent, but that accent...you're not from Paris, are you child?"

"That's none of your business," she muttered, his words hitting an old wound.

"Tell me who you are!" He yelled. He was getting frustrated, but she knew that telling him who she was a bad idea.

"Nope. Not gonna happen, Fly Boy."

"Why did the spell bring _you _here? What power are you hiding from me?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"The spell!" He used his staff to point at the Book of the Miraculous. "It is supposed to summon a great power! WHY did it bring YOU CHILD?"

_Aw, so that's what he was trying to do! _She knew all the spells in that book, but he had clearly misinterpreted the text somewhere along the line. _Of course, he read it with evil intention! _She recalled one of her lessons.

"_When a person tries to read the language of kwamis with evil intention," Master had told her, "The text will manipulate itself, resulting in a spell that does not have the desired effect." _

"_What effect will it have instead?" she had asked._

"_It is unknown. Some believe the text will try to bring about the downfall of the person reading the book. Others believe that there simply is no effect."_

"In that case," Hawk Moth was saying, drawing Emma's attention back to the present moment, "I have no choice but to keep you here until I learn what you are hiding!" He tapped his staff to the ground and a swirl of white surrounded her. She held up her hands to protect her eyes.

When it stopped, she was alone. She quickly ran to towards the wall. It was hard to see in the in the dark room, but she felt along the wall trying to find a door. There was none. She followed the wall along the entirety of the room. It was a circular room with no doors. Looking up, she saw only one, small circle window. It was much too high for her to reach.

_If only I had Plagg with me. _She lamented. She walked towards the only spot on the floor that was illuminated and sat down. She crossed her legs and rested her hands on her knees. Straightening her back, she took a deep breath. _If he isn't far, maybe I can reach him. _

Breathing deep, she focused on clearing her mind, just like Master had taught her. _Plagg, _she focused on the name, imagining his black form in her mind. _Plagg, I need you._


	3. Chapter 3: Something's Wrong

Adrien first hear the screaming from the kitchen. He raced to the living room to see Plagg curled in a ball on the coffee table, holding his head, screaming.

"Plagg! What's wrong?" He asked, not sure Plagg could hear him over his screams. He scooped the kwami into his hands. "Plagg? Plagg!"

As quickly as it started, Plagg stopped. The kwami sat up in his hand.

"Adrien?" he asked. "Wh...what just happened?"

"I don't know man! I heard screaming so I ran in here and found you curled in a ball. Are you ok?" The kwami floated out of his hands and looked around the room.

"I'm...I'm not sure. I felt like I was being ripped in two for a sec, but now it's gone."

"I should call Master Fu." Adrien reached in his pocket to get out his cellphone.

"No," Plagg argued. He had a strange look on his face as he said it. "Call Marinette. I need to talk to Tikki." Adrien hesitated, not sure what the right thing to do was, but the kwami looked glared at him. "I need to talk to Tikki! NOW!"

Adrien quickly started calling Marinette, but just as the phone started ringing, there was a knock at the door.

_Of course, _he thought, _They were already coming over for dinner! _

Adrien had moved into his small apartment right after he turned eighteen, which was a couple of months ago. Marinette and Tikki were naturally frequent dinner guests. Adrien walked towards the door and quickly opened the door. A ball of red flashed past his eyes as Tikki came barreling in. Marinette had a worried expression on her face.

"Tikki said…" she started.

"Yeah, something's up. Come on in." Adrien shut the door behind then. Tikki was next to Plagg, both of them now staring out the window. Words were being exchanged in a language Adrien didn't recognize.

"Um...so...what's going on?" Marinette asked glancing between Adrien and the kwamis.

"I don't know. Plagg started screaming for a sec, but then he was fine. Now he's acting weird."

"He was screaming? Like...in pain?"

"Yeah...he said he felt like he was being ripped in two." The kwamis were looking at them now.

"Plagg? Tikki?" Marinette asked, clearly just as worried as he was.

"It's...hard to explain Marinette." Tikki answered, "We aren't even sure…"

"Tikki, if you have any idea what's going on, please tell us. We are both really worried for you guys." The kwamis exchanged a look. Adrien didn't think they were going to tell them anything, but Tikki surprised him by nodding.

"I can't explain the pain I felt," Plagg started, "But immediately after I sensed a presence that I hadn't felt...well...for a few thousand years. I thought I was going crazy, but Tikki senses it too."

"Presence?" Adrien asked, "What kind of presence."

"A powerful one," Tikki answered, "There are certain kinds of people that have a strong connection with the kwami."

"But, like I said, there hasn't been one in forever." Plagg added.

"So, you are both sensing...a person." Marinette said as a clarification.

"Yes," Tikki answered, "When a person like this is born, we kwami feel it instantly, but the baby's power isn't very strong. Not like it is as they get older."

"But tonight…" Plagg added, glancing out the window. "Something is wrong."

"Well, I don't like the sound of that." Adrien stated, "But if we are talking about a baby here…"

"That's just it, Adrien!" Tikki said, cutting him off. "This isn't a baby!"

"But you just said that you…" he started.

"Adrien," Marinette laid a hand on his arm. He hadn't realized how tense his body was getting. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"We have never felt this presence before, but it is definitely not that of a newborn child." Plagg explained. "That's what's so weird. It's like they were born fully…"

Plagg flinched and instantly stopped talking. He looked at Tikki and flinched again. "She's calling." he told her simply.

"Calling?" Marinette asked.

"These persons have the ability to communicate with kwamis over a great distance." Tikki reached out and held Plagg's hand as he flinched again. "Right now, she's trying to talk to Plagg. Can you hold her off?"

"I think so," he answered in a strained voice. "But I think we should answer. We might be able to figure out what is going on." He flinched again.

"Does it hurt, Plagg?" Adrien asked, worried for his friend, but the kwami shook his head.

"It takes concentration to ignore a call." Tikki explained. "But it could also be a trap, Plagg."

"I don't think we have a choice, sugar cube." Plag countered. "Besides, it's just a call. If she really wanted to harm me, I think she would have tried summoning me by now." The kwami flinched again.

"If whoever this is can't hurt Plagg, then I saw we answer." Adrien said, not wanting Plagg to be hurt, but desperately wanting to get to the bottom of whatever was going on. He looked at Marinette who nodded in agreement. Then he looked back at the two kwami. Tikki frowned, obviously worried, but the she sighed.

"Alright, but answer so that we can all hear." she said, looking at Plagg. He nodded and then relaxed his body.


	4. Chapter 4: Emma Agreste

A slight breeze went through the room as Plagg answered the call. Marinette didn't know what to expect, but suddenly a soft voice filled the room.

"Plagg?" the voice called. It was definitely a female voice. "Plagg, are you there?"

"I'm here," Plagg answered, signalling to the others to keep quiet. "Who is this?"

"It's me!" the voice called out, "It's Emma!" The name struck Marinette. It was a favorite of hers that she had often thought about using for one of her own children.

"I don't know anyone named Emma." the kwami said flatly.

"Yes you do, Plagg! It's me! It's…" the voice paused, "Right, you wouldn't know if…" the was a long pause until Tikki nudged Plagg, prompting him to speak again.

"If what?" He asked.

"I think I fell through time."

"Oh, really. Is that so?" Plagg asked sarcastically.

"Look, all I know is that we snuck out, were having a good time, and then BAM! I fell down, you were gone, and I was in this dark room with some strange guy in a mask wearing the butterfly miraculous claiming to be Hawk Moth! Which, last time I checked, he had been defeated a heck of a long time ago by Ladybug and Cat Noir. And, if that wasn't enough to tell me that I freakin time traveled, you _Plagg, _my best friend in the entire world, you don't even know who I am!"

_She sounded like she was about to cry_, Marinette noted. _She sounds so lost and confused. _

"And now, I'm stuck here. There isn't a door. Only a window, but it's too high for me to get too on my own. I need help, Plagg." the voice said desperately.

"Look kid…" the kwami started to say, but was cut off.

"I know it sounds like a trap! And, for all I know, it could be. But I don't know what else to do."

"Why didn't you just summon me?" Marinette wasn't sure what Plagg was talking about anymore.

"I'm...I'm not strong enough. If you fought me...I know I couldn't get you here. Even if you don't resist, I'm not really sure if I can bring you here."

_So she can bring kwami to her? _Marinette didn't understand how that was possible, but she could think of a few situations where that would have been handy.

There was a long pause. She looked over at Adrien who shrugged at her. He obviously wasn't understanding any of this either. Finally, Plagg broke the silence.

"Look kid, let's start over. Who are you? And not just a name, give me some context."

"My name is Emma. Emma Agreste. I'm the daughter of Adrien Agreste, wielder of the Cat Miraculous."


	5. Chapter 5: She's Telling the Truth

"WHAT?" Adrien cried out. Marinette felt like she was going to faint. _Did she just say Emma Agreste?_

"Who is that? Who is there? Plagg?" The voice asked, obviously startled by the new voice. Marinette hadn't realized she could hear them.

"Calm down, Emma," Plagg said soothingly, motioning to Marinette to stay quiet, "That's just...Adrien...he were here when you first called."

"F...Father?" Emma asked. Adrien was starting to look pale.

"Uh...This is Adrien….Agreste...I...I don't have a daughter...currently?" Adrien said, sounding usually unsure of himself.

"Um...yeah...right….um...surprise?"

Adrien's face seem to shift through a series of emotions, but finally landed on one of annoyance.

"Ok, fine. If you really are my daughter, prove it. Tell me something only my daughter would know!" he declared.

"Yeah, um, ok. Like what?"

He glanced towards Marinette, but she shrugged her shoulders, not having any idea what they could ask her about.

"What color are my mother's eyes?" he suggested.

"Green. Same as yours...and mine for that matter." Marinette couldn't help but smile. _A child named Emma with Adrien's eyes. _She had to admit, It was a wonderful little daydream.

"No, that's too easy. Lots of people have seen her picture." Adrien commented, "Oh, I know. What is my favorite movie? No, that's too easy too. Let me think."

"Wait…I have an idea. Just give me a minute to remember..." Emma's voice trailed off and Marinette waited, glancing at the others. There was a small clicking sound, like Emma clicking her tongue, but it soon turned into a series of dos and dahs. _Is she trying to remember a song? _As if to answer her question, Emma started to sing. Softly at first, but then gaining volume as she seemed to grow more confident.

"Miraculous! Simply the best!

Up to the test when things go wrong!

Miraculous, the luckiest!

The power of love, always so strong!"

Marrinette didn't recognize the song, but glancing over at Adrien, it was clear that he did. His face was starting to grow red and seemed to be in a state of shock as Emma continued signing.

"I am a cat, just chillin' out

But in the night, she's all I think about!"

"STOP!" Adrien shouted. Marinette was surprised at the anger in his voice and wondered what the song could possibly mean.

"Do you believe me now?" Emma asked, "Because I could…"

"NO! Don't you dare!" He shouted defensively, "Sing another line and you will be grounded for your entire life! How...how do you know that song?"

"It's...it's in a notebook. My father gave it to me. It's black, with a green stripe."

"What does the first page say?" Adrien asked, appearing to know what notebook she was talking about.

"The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir." Emma answered. Marinette's eyes grew wide in both shock and confusion.

"You're writing a book about yourself? Really Adrien?" Plagg questioned.

"SHUT UP!"

"And I take it that was your _theme song_ she was signing?" the black kwami continued, ignoring Adrien's command.

"Plagg, I said _shut up_!" Adrien took a breath and then continued. "Emma. Can you get out of where you are?"

"I think so. With a little help from Plagg, I could use my staff to get up to the window. Worst case scenario, I'll use cataclysm on it. Once I'm outside, I should be okay."

"Alright. How do we get Plagg to you? And you'll need the ring, won't you?"

"WHAT? At least ask me if I want to go first!" Plagg complained.

"She's telling the truth, Plagg. I haven't shown that notebook to a single person. Not ever. I…" he paused and looked straight into Marinette's eyes. "I was writing it...as a bedtime story...for my future children."

Marinette smiled. _So sweet! _She felt like she was falling in love with him all over again.

"Bleh, kill me now." Plagg commented.

"Emma?" Adrien asked, turning back to the task at hand.

"I can summon Plagg. If he doesn't resist, I should be able to bring him to me. As for the ring, I already have it. I mean, well the one from the future I was wearing before I came here. Once Plagg is here, I can channel him into it."

"Alright. You do that. Once you're out and safe, use the staff to call Ladybug." he looked back at Marinette. She nodded sensing his plan. "She'll meet you and bring you here. We can figure out the rest latter. Once you're safe."

"Thank you. For believing me."

"Do your thing, Emma."

"Plagg? Are you ready?" Emma asked the kwami.

"Oh, I guess. Go ahead. I won't resist."

The room fell silent and Marinette watched Plagg closely. He closed his eyes and took a breath. Suddenly, he was gone. She looked over at Adrien. He looked frightened and more than a little confused. Emma hadn't said who her mother was, but deep down, she at least hoped it was her.

"Tikki, spots on." she said, eager to get Emma's call, for Adrien's sake as well as her own.


	6. Chapter 6: Best Friends

**Hey all, sorry for the delay on updating this, but I had another writing project that I was focusing on. Now that it's well underway, I should be able to update this story more frequently. This chapter sets up a lot of things that will be fully explained later so leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

Emma concentrated on Plagg, pulling him closer and closer to her. In a final burst of effort, she saw Plagg burst out of nothing right in front of her. He stared at her for a moment, blinking his bright green eyes.

"Well I'll be…" he started to say, "You really are his kid, aren't you?" She smiled knowing that she was taking in her eyes that matched her father's so perfectly.

"If you think I resemble him now, just wait till I suit up," she said with a wink. That made the kwami laugh and the sound calmed her nerves slightly now. With Plagg at her side again, she felt that there was nothing she couldn't do.

"Speaking of suit up, let me see this ring of yours," he said. She held up her hand and allowed him to inspect the ring. "Wow, it really is the same ring."

"Yes, now I need to transfer your powers to it, alright?" He nodded his approval and she slipped the ring off and held it in the palm of her hand. Plagg took his position in her other palm and she closed her eyes once more, focusing on the power of cataclysm. Using her abilities in this manner was beginning to drain her, but she pushed forward past the exhaustion. When the task was done, she slipped the ring back on and rested her head in her hands.

"You alright, kid?" Plagg asked, sounding very concerned.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just getting a little tired." she said, downplaying how she felt.

"You need to eat," the kwamii suggested. "I do too for that matter. Any chance you…" Emma pulled out the wedge of cambernet out of her pocket before he could finish. Breaking it in half, she handed him a piece while beginning to eat the other herself.

"You are well trained, my dear!" he exclaimed. "I see why we are best friends!"

The sentiment made her smile, but it also served as a painful reminder as to why they were so close.

_I can't let him know. _She told herself. _I can't let anyone know about what is going to happen. _

"Plagg, before we head out, fill me in on what's going on. Briefly."

"Alright, let's see. Well, Adrien, your father, move out a few months ago. He has his own place and is dating a girl named Marinette." He looked at her, waiting for a response, of some kind.

"I know Marinette is Ladybug." she said, realizing that why he had paused. "Does my fa-Adrien know it?"

"Yep! They figured it out about a year ago now. They've been dating ever sense." Emma felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. It was one big secret that she wasn't going to have to keep.

"She was there when you called, actually," Plagg continued as he finished eating his cheese. "It's a good thing you didn't say anything about your mother."

"And why is that?" she asked, being coy.

"Kid, you might have your father's eyes, but…"

"You're a carbon copy of your mother." she finished for him. "Yeah, Plagg. I've heard it a thousand times. Think my parents will figure it out?"

The kwami pondered this for a moment. But then shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. They can be pretty thick headed, if you know what I mean. Best not say anything about it until they do, I suppose. Tikki will know for sure though."

_Tikki. _Emma repeated the name to herself silently. _I get to see Tikki. Heck, I get to see my parents. Aw, shit, I get to see my parents!_

Emma swallowed hard as a knot of mixed emotions formed in her stomach. Suddenly, she realized that Plagg was staring at her. She smiled sweetly, pretending that nothing was wrong, but she knew Plagg saw through it.

"You don't know Tikki, do you?" he asked solemnly.

"It's...complicated." she admitted, "But I can't tell you the future Plagg. It could cause major problems for all of us."

She could tell that Plagg was upset by what she had said. After all, she knew he had only recently been reunited with Tikki. The idea of being separated again must be a painful one. She knew how much her Plagg, the one in the future, missed his other half. She felt it every time she transformed with him. Cat Noir was nothing with his Ladybug. She knew and understood that better than most.

"Well come on, kid." the kwami said, breaking Emma's train of thought. "It's best we get out of here, don't you think?"

She nodded and rose to her feet, but she didn't saw the transformation words just yet.

"Plagg," she said in a whisper, "You know what I am, don't you?" He nodded.

"Yeah kid. And you're a strong one at that. But you haven't awakened yet, have you." She shook her head. "Don't worry, I won't say anything."

She sighed, relieved that he understood, but didn't seem upset with her. After all, she was about to turn 13. The fact that she hadn't awakened weighed heavy on her heart as well as her master's. The last thing she needed was for Plagg to start pressuring her too. He had always been very supportive of her and her training despite how long it was taking. Suddenly, she realized why.

_He knew. He already knew it would take this long! He knows it right now! _

The realization made her laugh, causing the kwami's eyes to widen.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing Plagg. It's just….Master gets so frustrated with me. And I get frustrated with myself. But you never have." She smiled and leaned in closer to the kwami who was hoving in the air. "It's because you _knew _I wouldn't awaken. Not yet, anyway."

"Kid, we are going to be good friends. I can tell." The kwami smiled at her as he began to understand. "But we really do need to get going. We can chat more latter." She nodded.

"Alright, Plagg. Claws out!"


	7. Chapter 7: I'm In Paris!

**Sorry for the short chapter. I could have probably just added this on to the end of the last one, but it was getting rather long. On the upside, it's a new chapter! And we get to learn a little bit more about Emma and the time she came from. Hope you like it! **

Plagg's energy surrounded her, transforming her into the familiar black cat superhero. However, Emma noticed that this time it felt different. Uneasy. Unfamiliar.

_Of course, _she realized, _this is the first time we've done this. _She could feel Plagg exploring her soul, getting to know it. Once he seemed to be settled, she reached up and gentle touched the bell under her neck.

"You alright in there?" she asked, using her abilities to talk to him.

"Uh...yeah, yeah. I'm fine!" he said quickly. She could tell he was shocked and maybe a little excited. But he was also trying not to reveal anything about her soul. It was unfair, but she also knew that if Plagg even hinted at what she shouldn't know until her awakening, her very life would be at risk.

"Alright, let's get out of here." she said more to herself than him, reaching for her staff. Carefully, she balanced one end on the floor and then extended it upwards so that she was lifted up towards the window. Once she was next to it, she saw it wasn't locked and then gently pushed it open, letting in a cold blast of air. She shivered slightly, but didn't let the cold stop her from slipping outside. Wanting to get away as quickly as possible, she used the staff to take off into the night without taking the time to look around. She focused on navigating rooftop to rooftop until she felt she was a safe distance away from wherever she had been.

Once she came to a stop, she looked up and saw what, to her, was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Only a few blocks in front of her stood the Eiffel Tower of Paris, France. Seeing the illuminated structure made her gasp and almost drop her staff.

"Paris?" she whispered to herself, "I'm in PARIS?" A wide grin formed on her face as she stared at the famous landmark. Her heart swelled with memories. Her father, lifting her up onto his shoulders to see the fireworks on Bastille Day. Sitting on her mother's lap eating Andre's famous ice cream. Visiting the lock her parent's had placed on Pont des Arts bridge at the end of their wedding day.

Emma could feel Plagg's confusion, but she knew she couldn't explain. She couldn't tell him that Paris was now a city of crime and that she had been forced to flee. She could explain how badly she wanted to come back.

_I will come back, _she told herself, making sure to not share her thoughts with Plagg. _I will come back and save Paris! I promise, Papa._

Plagg shifted inside her, and Emma knew she had paused too long. Holding the staff close to her face, she adjusted it so she could call Ladybug. It was the only feature of the staff she had never used seeing as there wasn't a Ladybug to answer. Emma waited anxiously as the staff buzzed. Before she could even process who was about to answer, she saw a pair of bluebell eyes staring back at her from behind a red mask. The familiar pigtails matching the coloring if her own long, dark hair.

"Emma?" Ladybug asked. The sound of voice brought a rush of pain over Emma, but she maintained her calm exterior.

"Emma! Are you alright? Where are you?" Another voice called out, one Emma recognized as her father's. He grabbed what she knew was Ladybug's yo-yo and turned it slightly allowing her see both Adrien and Ladybug. Her Papa's green eyes were filled with worry and concern. His face was right next to Ladybug's and the sight of them both started to break Emma's defenses down. She closed her eyes and tilted the staff away from her so they wouldn't see her body shaking. The pain was too much and tears slowly started to roll down her face.

_I can't do this, _she realized, _I can't do this!_

"Emma?" her mother's voice drifted out to from the staff. "Emma, are you alright?"

"Yeah," she managed to croak, "I'm just…"

"Emma, it's alright. Don't be afraid." she said gently, sending a small wave of comfort over Emma. "Just tell me where you are. I'll come get you. We are here to help you."

"I...I…." Emma looked around and realized that despite her memories of Paris, she had no idea how to navigate the city. "I'm in Paris?"

"Where in Paris?" Her Papa asked. "Can you tell us where?"

"Not...not really. I can see the Eiffel Tower." She answered, finally regaining a little control over her emotions.

"Alright, go and wait on the second level for me. I'll be there soon." Ladybug answered.

"Ok," Emma answered before hanging up on the call. Standing, she wiped the tears from her cheeks. Extending her staff, she took off.

_I will come back, _she promised herself, _I will come back and save you Maman._


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner

Ladybug threw her yo-yo one last time as she swung up to second level of the Eiffel Tower. Emma was just a few yards in front of her and, although Ladybug had seen her earlier on the yo-yo, seeing her in person sent a wave of butterflies through her stomach. The girl's long dark hair matched her own. Emma, however, wore hers in a long braid down her back. The girl was sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs, her face buried in them. Her cat ears twitched as Ladybug landed, but she didn't look up.

"Emma?" Ladybug asked, slowly approaching the girl. The small figure was trembling. Kneeling down, Ladybug wrapped both arms around her. "It's ok. I'm here now."

Ladybug held her tightly until the girls body stopped trembling. Finally, the girl looked up at her finally and Ladybug smiled. Even with the mask, she knew that Emma looked just like her. _Except her eyes, _she thought, _They look just like Adrien's. _

"You don't need to be afraid." Ladybug assured her.

"It's not...it's not that," Emma said. "It's just…."

"You don't need to explain." She told the girl who was obviously struggling to come up with the right words. "You've been through a lot. We all understand. Let's get you home now. Can you follow me with the staff or would you prefer to hold on to me?"

"I can follow." Emma said and started to say something else, but then closed her mouth in a firm frown. Ladybug didn't want to push her, so she got out her yo-yo and prepped it to start swinging her way back to Adrien's apartment. Emma reached for her staff and nodded, signalling that she was ready to go. The masked heros took off into the night. Adrien's apartment wasn't far and soon enough they landed on the balcony of the master bedroom. Adrien was waiting for them and eagerly opened the french door, letting them inside. They both stepped inside and Ladybug de-transformed.

"Marinette! You're identity!" Tikki scolded her. They both looked back over where Emma, who was still in her Cat Noir form was standing. She was smiling at them.

"It's alright, Tikki," she said, "I already knew Ladybug was Marinette. No worries." Marinette wasn't surprised, but the confirmation was still a huge relief.

"Plagg, claws in." The girl said next. A burst of green light flowed over the girl. Her human ears reappeared and her dark hair was now in french-braided pigtails. Her face now fully exposed, Marinette's suspicion was confirmed. Adrien glanced over at her and Marinette knew he saw it too. There was no doubt, this was _their _child.

"Good job, Plagg," Adrien said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the room. "Let's get you some camembert."

"No need," the kwami muttered, causing everyone to glare at him. Plagg was hovering mid-air, a large smile on his face.

"Excuse me?" Adrien asked, his eyebrows higher than Marinette had known they could go.

Plagg started talking to Tikki in a language Marinette couldn't understand, but Emma cut him off.

"No no no no!" She cried, covering her ears. She said something that sounded like it was in the same language the kwamis sometimes used.

"You can speak Kwami?" Tikki asked, clearly impressed.

"Uh...yeah." Emma said, lowering her hands as she started counting on them. "I know French, English, Chinese, Kwami, a little Latin, and some Greek. I'm supposed to be learning German, but that's not going to well at the moment."

"My daughter's a guiness!" Adrien cried, his face swelling with pride.

"Not really," she shrugged, "We just speak on a schedule is all. Monday and Wednesday is English. Tuesday, Thursday is Chinese. Friday, Saturday is Kwami. Sunday is for whatever I need more work on. We stopped speaking French at home since I use it everywhere else. Well, except with Plagg. _We _still speak French."

The black kwami floated over and nuzzled her nose, his face beaming with affection. Marinette glanced at Tikki and saw that she was just as shocked as she was. Plagg hardly ever showed affection. And when he did, it was only for the red kwami of creation.

"Plagg! Outside! NOW!" she declared before grabbing him by the tail and pulling him through open door, back out onto the balcony.

"Did you break my kmami?" Adrien asked, his eyes following Plagg and Tikki as they left.

"No, he's just excited," she said, as if that explained everything.

"But he _always _wants camembert! What did you do to him?" Marinette could tell he was getting upset. Adrien would never admit it, but he was very protective of the black kwami just as Marinette was of Tikki.

"Bonding with me is...different." Emma tried to better explain. "I'm….I'm different. It's less ...stuff."

"Does this have to do with how you can call kwami?" Marinette asked. Emma nodded.

"And how you could make Plagg come to you?" Adrien added and Emma nodded again. "Are you going to explain _anything _to us?"

The girl bit her bottom lip and seemed to think for a moment, weighing whether or not she should.

"Well…" she said, "I guess Master Fu will explain everything to you eventually. And it's not like it will reveal anything about the future...so...I guess I can tell you."

"Good." Adrien stated, "But let's sit down to dinner first. I'm starving!" Marinette and Emma followed him down the hall and into the kitchen. Adrien had already dished up the food, adding an extra place for Emma at the small table.

"Your father might not be the best cook," Marinette said to Emma as they took their seats, "But his cassoulet is amazing."

"Hey!" Adrien said, offended, "What do you mean not the best cook?"

"You burn toast, Papa." Emma muttered as she eagerly pulled the bowl towards her. Marinette couldn't help but smile as the girl quickly took a bit of the warm dish. "Mmm...thanks, Papa."

Adrien and Marinette smiled at each other as they started to eat as well.

_I wonder how long we'll have to wait, _Marinette wondered, _I wonder how long we have to wait until she's born. _


	9. Chapter 9: Grandmaster

"You burn toast," Emma muttered as memories of her father's cooking came to mind. However, she agreed with Marinette, his cassoulet was amazing. She eagerly pulled the bowl towards her. The familiar scent made her mouth water. _Papa's cassoulet. _It was a dish she had tried to recreate multiple times and while they were all edible, it wasn't the same. She took a bite and was instantly transported back to their small family home in Paris. "Mmmm….thanks, Papa."

Emma was so engrossed in the flavorful dish that she didn't if realize that she used the endearing term, but neither one of her parents said anything about it. Instead, they ate in a peaceful silence. Eventually, Plagg and Tikki joined them and took a seat on the plate piled with macaroons and camembert cheese.

"So," her father said, breaking the silence, "You said you were going to explain a few things. Like what makes you...different?"

Looking up, Emma saw that everyone was staring at her. She met Tikki's eyes, and the red kwami nodded.

"Go ahead, Emma," she encouraged her, "Tell them about Grandmasters."

"I think you could explain it better." Emma replied, hoping she might pass off the task, but the kwami shook her head. "Oh, alright. Here it goes. A Grandmaster...is...a person...who...well…" Emma had read about Grand Masters countless times, but. suddenly, she found it difficult to explain.

"Start at the beginning, kid," Plagg suggested. "When you use a miraculous…."

"The kwami that powers it bonds with your soul," she finished. The black kwami smiled and Emma continued her explanation with a little more confidence. "More specifically, they bond with the part of the human soul that corresponds with their power. Tikki, for example, bonds with the creative part of the soul while Plagg bonds with the destructive part. Does that make sense?"

"So, my soul is destructive?" Adrien asked, looking at Plagg.

"Part of it, sure, but not all." Plagg explained. "Every human soul as a little bit of this and a little bit of that."

"But some souls have more of a certain trait than others." Tikki picked up the explanation. "Marinette has more creativity in her soul than most. It's what makes her a very good ladybug."

"Are you saying I'm more destructive than most people?" her father looked offended. "Cause I'm a very good Cat Noir!"

"The part of the human soul Plagg works with is the desire for change." Emma said with a force of passion that she tried to restrict. "The part that hates routine and schedule. The part that is always craving something new and exciting. It's a rather unstable part of the soul, but not necessarily bad. Sure, it needs to be balanced with other traits, but cataclysm, at its heart, is a battle cry for change!"

Emma struggled to keep her emotions in check. Plagg floated over and rested on her hand, gently stroking it with a paw. _Of course, _she thought, _He saw that part of me. He knows how strong it is. _

"But a Grandmaster is different." she continued as she started to calm down. "With a Grandmaster, a kwami is able to bond with the entire soul, not just part of it. Because…" she paused. Here it was, the truth of the matter. The entire reason she had to leave Paris. The reason she couldn't be with her family. The reason for everything.

"Because a Grandmaster doesn't have a human soul," Plagg finished for her. "A Grandmaster has the soul of a kwami."

Emma kept her eyes focused on him. She knew that they were staring at her, glancing at Tikki and each other. After all, it wasn't everyday someone told you that your daughter was actually a kwami inside.

"What do you mean, the soul of a kwami? Is that even possible?" Marinette was asking.

"There are some kwami," Tikki told her, "That are too powerful to be contained in the miraculouses. They cannot take the form that Plagg and I do. However, very rarely, these kwami spirits are born into a human form."

"Like me," Emma muttered, finally looking back up at her shocked parent's faces. "I am human, but my soul is that of a powerful kwami. It gives me special abilities and a special connection to the kwami of the miraculous. In way, I'm one of them."

_Even though I don't feel like it, _she added to herself.

"But, kwamis come from abstract ideas or emotions. So, what idea or emotion did you come from?" Adrien was asking.

"I don't know," Emma whispered, "Grandmasters are born without any knowledge of their kwami soul. At some point, they awaken. The know who they are inside and can unlock tremendous power. But not me. I don't know who I am inside. I don't think I ever will."

"Don't say that, kid," Plagg told her, floating into the air so that he was eye-level with her. "You'll figure it out. Don't worry."

"Plagg! Quiet! You can't let her know anything!" Tikki scolded.

"But I didn't say anything!" Plagg shouted back.

"Wait. You _know _who she is?" Marinette asked.

"Uh...yeah. When I transformed her, I could see her soul." Plagg explained.

"But if we tell her," Tikki added, "Her power could overwhelm her and possibly end her life. Emma has to realize who she is on her own."


	10. Chapter 10: The Book

Shocked was not the right word for how Adrien felt at the moment. He stared at his Emma as Plagg moved to her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. Not only was he talking to his future daughter, who didn't have a human soul, but Plagg's obvious love for her was obvious. While they had already explained her connection with the kwami, Adrien didn't feel that it explained their connection. It was clear that Emma was used to Plagg's affectionate manner towards her.

_They must be this way in the future too, _he realized. _They really are best friends, like she said. _

"So, when do you wake up or...what did you call it?" Marinette asked.

"It's different for every Grandmaster. Usually, it happens at a young age, but there have only been a handful or so throughout history." Emma answered.

"Many times," Tikki added, "The awakening is often triggered by an event that is related to the abstract idea the kwami was born from."

"Does being a Grandmaster have anything to do with how you got here?" Adrien asked, trying to focus on the biggest problem. "Can it help you go back?"

"I...I don't know. Hawkmoth was trying to do a spell, but something went wrong. It brought me here instead."

"A spell, what spell? Since when can he do magic?" Adrien asked, "Well, aside from his miraculous power I mean."

"Since whenever he got the book. But since he was reading with evil…." Emma started to explain, but her father cut her off again.

"Book? What book?"

"The Book of the Miraculous, of course."

Adrien glanced over at Marinette, who was clearly thinking the same thing. _Surely she doesn't mean..._he reached for his phone before he could even finish the thought. He opened the folder where he stored his copy of the images.

"_This _book?" he asked, holding up the phone for Emma to see. Emma took the phone and studied it.

"Yeah...but why did you take pictures of it? Kinda risky, no?" She handed the phone back to him. Adrien felt his entire body begin to shake. _But this book is in my father's safe. Hawkmoth can't be...he can't be…._

"Adrien, I'm sure there's an explanation," Marinette said in an effort to calm him down.

"Explanation? Emma traveled through time. Met Hawkmoth and saw him with _this book! _This book which is locked _in my FATHER'S safe! _What possible explanation could there be?"

"Shit," Emma muttered. Adrien turned his gaze back to her. She had pushed her empty bowl away from her and had buried her face in her arms on the table. "I'm such and idiot!"

"You _knew?" _He asked, the anger and confusion starting to boil over.

"Adrien, easy," Plagg cautioned him. "This isn't her fault."

"PLAGG! MY FATHER IS HAWKMOTH!" He screamed.

"ADRIEN!" Marinette screamed back at him. She had stood up and wrapped her arms around Emma. "CALM DOWN! We'll figure this out!"

Marinette glared at him. He could see the same shock he felt, but there was also an emotion in her face that he couldn't describe.

"Emma, sweetie," She was saying as she gently rubbed Emma's back, "It's alright. We would have figured it out on our own. This isn't your fault."

Adrien looked down at their future daughter. Her whole body was trembling. _Of course, _he realized, _She shouldn't reveal anything. _Adrien closed his eyes and tried to push the anger aside. He knelt down next to Emma, joining Marinette in her efforts to comfort their daughter.

"Emma," he said in as gentle of a voice as he could manage, "Emma, it's alright. I'm not mad at you. I'm just...just...shocked. I don't understand how fa...your grandfather could be Hawkmoth. Or why he would be Hawkmoth."

Emma turned her head and their eyes met. He managed a soft smile. The girl's body slowed it's trembling, but he could tell that the evening was taking a great emotional toll on her.

"I tell you what," he said, slapping his knee lightly. "No more explanation. No more Hawkmoth. No more Ladybug and Cat Noir! None of it. Let's just….have a family movie night. Alright? We can figure all this out tomorrow."

"That sounds like a good idea," Marinette added. "And we can all enjoy the macaroons I brought over."

Sitting up, Emma turned towards Marinette.

"Macaroons?" she asked. "Are they...are they from the Dupain Bakery?"

"Of course!" Marinette laughed, "Where else would I get them from?" Emma through her arms around Marinette's neck and a tight hug. Marinette returned the gesture, gazing up at Adrien. He was still upset and still trying to process the news about Hawkmoth, but seeing Marinette holding Emma gave him an uncanny sense of calm.

_I'm going to have a family. _He thought to himself. _A real family._


	11. Chapter 11: We Need a Plan

Marinette gently slid out from under Emma's head. The girl had fallen asleep halfway through the movie using Marinette as a pillow. Plagg and Tikki had fallen asleep curled up in Emma's hands. Adrien quietly laid a blanket over the group before gesturing towards the bedroom. Marinette nodded and followed him.

Once the bedroom door was shut behind them, Marinette quickly wrapped her arms around Adrien in a loving embrace.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, "I'm so sorry about your father."

"It's alright," he answered, squeezing her back. "I might have an idea why he's Hawkmoth. And I can't say I don't blame him."

Marinette pulled back and looked up at Adrien's face. It was solemn and serious, a look she seldom saw.

"Adrien…" she started, but he shook his head.

"If someone gets a hold of both of our miraculouses, they get a wish granted right?" He asked in confirmation. She nodded, knowing that the wish would come with a heavy cost. "Well...I think...I mean...I might..._sigh_...I think this might be about my mother."

Marinette herself had thought that might be the case but wasn't planning on saying it out loud. Adrien looked so fragile at the moment and it broke her heart.

"Kitty," she said softly, using her pet name for him, "I know that this is a lot to take in. But, we don't need to figure this out right now."

"But we finally know who Hawkmoth is, Mari!" he cried, "We can finally put an end to these akumas! It's just...just…"

"Adrien! Right now we have a slightly bigger problem." Marinette said firmly. "We know how to handle akumas, but we don't know how to help our daughter. Don't you think she comes first?"

"Our daughter," he repeated. Their eyes were locked and the weight of the words hung between them. "Mari...I know we haven't talked about it but…"

"I would love to have a family with you, Adrien Agreste," she said with a smile. He smiled back at her before planting a passionate kiss on her lips.

"I love you, bugaboo," he said when their lips parted.

"I love you too, kitty," Marinette responded. "But we need a plan. For Emma's sake." She gestured towards the bed and they both sat down.

"Emma. Pretty name." Adrien noted. Marinette blushed. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say it was your idea."

"Yeah...I always liked the name, Emma."

"But Mari...did...did you notice?" He asked, but she wasn't sure what he was referring to. When she didn't answer, he continued. "Her accent. Not to mention that she doesn't know her way around. She isn't from Paris."

Marinette hadn't noticed and wondered what it could mean about their future. She loved Paris and couldn't imagine leaving it, but Adrien was right. Her accent was clearly off and that wasn't the only thing that had seemed off.

"She's awfully close to Plagg, but not Tikki," she added. "And the way she looks at me...did you notice?"

"Yeah, I noticed." He pulled Marinette in close. "But Mari, you know that she's yours, don't you? She looks just like you. And you're the _only _woman for me."

"I know but...it's like I'm not a part of her life. She even acted as if she had never had my father's macaroons before."

"Well...if she wasn't raised in Paris...she might not have had them. Or maybe it's just been a long time."

"And Tikki? How do you explain her not being close to Tikki?"

"Who says she's not? Just because she's best buds with Plagg doesn't mean she isn't friends with Tikki. You heard what she said earlier. She's obviously used to transforming with Plagg. Maybe she took over being Cat Noir for me."

"Then who's Ladybug?" she asked, frowning. "Because I'm not going to be Ladybug if you're not my partner anymore."

"Another one of our children?" he suggested with a slight twinkle in his eye. "Or maybe she's just training to take over. Look, let's just stop speculating and focus on the positive. _We _are going to have a daughter. And, I don't know about you, but I'm really looking forward to that day."

Marinette smiled at him and nodded.

"Me too, Adrien. But we need to get her home. Really home, I mean."

"Yeah, I know. Call Master Fu in the morning?" he suggested. "If the Miraculous Book brought her here, maybe there's a way to send her back."

"It's worth a shot." She paused, not sure if now was the right time to bring up his father, but decided it was best to put all the cards on the table. "And Hawkmoth? What do you want to do about that?"

"I can visit my father tomorrow. Check and see if the Miraculous Book is there. Then...I don't know. I need to figure out a way to talk to him about it without revealing I'm Cat Noir. Or, do you think he already knows?"

"I doubt that. Remember Gorzilla? You even had me tricked with your little stunt!" Adrien blushed slightly. After they had discovered their identities, Adrien had to explain how he had pulled it off three times before Marinette fully understood how she had seen Adrien _and _Cat Noir at the same time.

"Alright. Then I'll find a way to talk to him, but Emma comes first! Agreed?"

"Agreed. I should probably head home though. It's getting late." Adrien pulled her in tight, leaning back against the pillows.

"Not yet, milady, please? Just a few minutes." She snuggled deeper into his chest knowing that she wasn't going to argue with him.

"Alright, kitty. Alright."


	12. Chapter 12: Be Safe

Emma woke up to the smell of burnt toast and eggs. She rubbed her eyes, glancing around the room. She was laying on a coach, Plagg was sitting on the coffee table in front of her munching on cheese. Her head felt like it was going to burst.

"Plagg, what happened last night?" she asked, sitting up. "Where are we?"

"You traveled through time, kid," the kwami said in between bites.

_Then it wasn't a dream. _She thought.

"Good morning, little princess," her father called, walking into the room carrying two plates. "Are you hungry?"

_Little...princess? _Emma tried to think if she had somehow told him about his pet name for her, but it seemed he had come up with it on his own.

"Um...yeah, thanks," She answered, getting up and walking towards the table where Adrien was setting the plates down. She sat down and stared at the toast and scrambled eggs. The bread was burned more than usual, but she reached for the jar of grape jelly anyway.

_I guess he got a little bit better after I was born. _She mused.

"Well, I have to work today and Mari has class. Do you think you'll be ok here by yourself?" he asked as Emma began eating her toast. "I only work a half-day so I'll be home for lunch. I'll pick up some groceries while I'm out. I'm afraid there isn't much here."

"I think I can manage." She said, but Plagg seemed against the idea.

"I'll stay with her." the kwami said, joining them at the table. "After all, it's her ring that's powered up right now."

"But what if Hawkmoth attacks?" She asked, pointing out the obvious flaw in his plan.

"I don't work far away actually. If something happens, I can come home real fast and pick Plagg up." Her father added. "But I'll need you to fix the rings or whatever, just in case there is an attack."

"Sure," she agreed, "But can I finish my eggs first?"

"Of course, little princess," he said with a smile.

"That's twice now you've called me that." She smiled back at him. "And I don't think I mentioned it last night."

"You didn't," Adrien shrugged, "But...you look so much like your mother. And since I call her princess, I figured…"

"I'm your _little _princess," she finished, knowing his explanation by heart. "So, you know then."

"That Marinette is your mother? Of course. We both do."

Emma quickly finished her eggs, afraid that she might start crying if she continued to think about her mother, and then asked for her father's ring. Once she had Plagg's power transferred back to where it was supposed to be, Adrien finished getting ready for work.

"Alright," he said as he put on his coat. "You stay here. Don't answer the door for anyone. Promise?"

"I promise."

"There's a landline in the bedroom. I wrote down a few phone numbers for you, including my cell phone. Call if you need anything."

"Alright," She stood on her tiptoes and gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek. It felt strange to her since she didn't need him to pick her up anymore, but she also didn't want to miss the opportunity for their old goodbye ritual. "Be safe, Papa."

"Be safe, little princess. I love you." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a small kiss on the forehead and Emma could feel the tears forming in her eyes again. After he left, she stopped fighting it and let the tears slowly roll down her cheeks.

She turned as saw Plagg staring at her.

"Please don't tell me…" he started, but she shook her head.

"I told you, it's complicated." Plagg didn't respond, but instead floated over and nuzzled her nose. She wrapped her hands gently around him, holding onto to the only rock she had in her crazy life.

"_Here kitty kitty kitty," her voice cried out through the streets. Adrien pushed his feet to move faster, his lunges pounding as he struggled to keep breathing. He glanced behind them but didn't see her, but her voice was getting closer. It wasn't going to be long before she caught them. _

_Turning into a small alley, he down the small girl he was carrying._

"_Papa?" she asked in a small whisper, "What's wrong with Maman?"_

"_It's ok, Emma," he told her, stroking her hair. "It's all going to be ok, but I need you to be a brave girl right now."_

_He pulled off his miraculous ring and quickly slipped it onto her finger. The ring shrank until it hugged her small fingers perfectly._

"_Sweetie, I need you to listen to Plagg now. Do whatever he tells you, do you understand?" The black kwami floated out of his pocket and perched himself on the young girl's shoulder. _

"_But Papa...Maman…"_

"_Maman will be fine. Trust me." Adrien struggled to push back the tears. He had known this moment would come, but he didn't think it would be so soon. She was too young for this. Too young to be on her own like this._

"_Plagg," he said looking at his old friend. "You know what to do. Fu is waiting at the airport." _

_The kwami nodded and Adrien thought Plagg might be holding back tears as well._

"_I'll take care of her, I promise." Of course, they both knew that he would. Adrien looked back at his terrified daughter._

"_Emma, listen. Who are you? Can you tell me who you are?"_

"_I'm Emma. Emma Agreste." She said, just as he had taught her. "I'm the daughter of Adrien Agreste, wielder of the Cat Miraculous."_

"_Yes, yes you are. And don't you forget it." He slipped the backpack he was carrying off this shoulder and put it on hers. "Someday Emma, you'll find me again. And when you do, you are going to be so brave and strong. You are going to be the best Cat Noir ever seen!"_

"_No, Papa! You're the best!" Adrien couldn't help but glow with pride at his daughter enthusiasm. _

"_Goodbye, little princess." He knelt down low so that she could kiss his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. _

"_Be safe, Papa," she whispered to him, making him hug her all the tighter._

"_Oh, kitty! Where did you go?" the voice called out again, dangerously close this time. Adrien let go of Emma and took several steps back from her. Giving one last smile, he took off in the opposite direction of the airport._

"_Over here, Bugaboo!" he cried as he ran, giving Emma and Plagg the chance to escape, "Come and get me!" _


	13. Chapter 13: Making Bread

Plagg watched as Emma pounded the dough. Not long after Adrien had left, Emma dried her tears and then raided the kitchen cabinets. Finding flour and yeast, she had quickly gotten to work making a dough. Plagg assumed it would eventually turn into bread. He had watched Adrien's attempts at baking, and Emma appeared to be somewhat of an expert. The fact that she hadn't said a word, however, was starting to bother the black kwami.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as she turned the dough and punched it again.

"I can't, Plagg," she said, falling into a rhythm with her kneading. "I can't tell you the future."

"True, but you could tell me how you're feeling." She paused for a moment and then began kneading again.

"I'm mad. Angry. There's something I should be doing, but I'm not and that makes me mad." She said and, although he didn't know the context, he could relate.

"I remember back when your parents didn't know who they were," he said. "I go so frustrated with your father, but I couldn't do anything about it. I had to sit there, watching Adrien ogling over Ladybug while Marinette was sitting right behind him ogling at him!"

"Not the same," she commented, "This is bigger than some teenage crush."

"I figured. But my point was that if you wait, things will change. You'll be able to do what you need to when the time is right."

"What I need is for mas…" she paused, and Plagg assumed that she almost let something slip, "I want to be able to get to work. But everyone says I'm not ready. That I have to wait."

"You are rather young for a job," Plagg commented. "How old are you...ten?" She slammed the dough and stared at him.

"I'm twelve. Almost thirteen. My parents were saving Paris on a daily basis when they were my age!"

Plagg looked at the rage in her eyes and suddenly he understood. She turned her gaze back to her dough and started pounding it with even more force.

"You want to be Cat Noir," he commented softly. "That's why you had to sneak out. You aren't supposed to use the miraculous."

"Nope. I'm not ready apparently." She said, confirming his assumption. "I have to 'awaken' before I can do anything. I'm useless until then."

Plagg could hear the disdain in her voice. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to quell his anger at whoever had put that idea in her head. If it had been anyone but her, he wouldn't have this knot in his chest. Ever since he had seen who she was, his emotions had been boiling over. Tikki had sternly told him not to lose his head. He had to protect Emma and letting her see who she was to him would place her firmly in danger's way.

"Emma," he said in the calmest tone he could manage. "I don't know what's going on, but I hear you. You aren't useless. Awake or not, it doesn't matter."

"Then why can't I go?" she cried. "Why can't I go and help?"

"I don't know," he said flatly. "Maybe in the future I do, but right now, I don't."

He opened her eyes and watched her as she scooped the dough into a bowl and covered with a tea towel. Her face told of the burning rage of fire down inside her. Plagg couldn't help but smile slightly.

_She's close. _He noted to himself as he felt her power wash over him. _She's so close and she doesn't even know it._

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Tears stung at his eyes as he nuzzled her cheek. _

"_It's alright, don't cry," she said, her voice faint and distance. "You'll see me again."_

_Tikki reached out and grabbed his paw. Glancing over he could see the tears falling down her cheeks as well._

"_Not soon enough, Sweet Pea," he choked. The woman smiled at him fondly._

"_Don't cry," she repeated. "I will always be with you. You know that." _

_He did know, but she wouldn't be in this form. She wouldn't be in a form that he could communicate with. A form he could see and touch. She would be invisible until she was born into a new human form. Even then, she would have no memory of the time they had spent together. The woman closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She motioned towards one of the monks standing nearby. He approached with a glass of water. She took a small sip and the monk retreated. _

"_It's time," she said, turning her head slightly to look at the unique box to her left. "They have promised me to protect this. To distribute the miraculous when the time is right."_

"_We will serve the wielders faithfully," Tikki said assured her. "Your work won't be in vain."_

"_It really is something, isn't it?" the woman said with a smile. "The kwami and humans working side by side. I wish I could stay long enough to see it."_

"_You will, kid," Plagg added. "When you're born again you'll get to see the miraculous in action. Maybe even you and I can work together. You'd make a great Cat Noir." _

"_No," she said, "You know I would be a Ladybug."_

_Tikki beamed at her, making Plagg rather jealous. It was true that Tikki would be the better partner for her, given her powers, but Plagg wouldn't give up that easily._

"_Eh, I'll find a way," he said. "We'll be Cat Noir, just you wait and see." _

_The woman shuddered in pain and both he and Tikki drew close to her face. Her time was almost up and Plagg could feel her power draining. _

"_I love you. I love you both," she whispered._

"_We love you too, sweetheart," Tikki said for the both of them._

"_I'll see you soon...Maman...Papa…"_


	14. Chapter 14: Lucky Strike

**I'm baaaack! Sorry that this story keeps getting pushed to the back burner, but that's what happens. I think I'm going to try and get this one finished before I start writing any more Miraculous Fiction. Anyway, here's the latest update and hopefully more will be coming soon!**

Tikki could hear the music from outside. Not waiting for Marinette to find her keys, she floated through the door to find Emma and Plagg dancing in the living room. She contained her laughter as Plagg wiggled through the air along with the video game. Emma was winning, but Plagg didn't seem to care. He was having fun, as he always did at Emma's side.

Tikki heard the door open behind her and both Plagg and Emma immediately stopped dancing and turned around. The music continued to play as the room froze. Plagg's eyes grew wide and his face blushed slightly at being caught, but Emma couldn't be more excited to see them.

"Papa said you wouldn't be back until tonight!" she called as she quickly gave Marinette a warm hug.

"Yes, but they canceled my class," Marinette explained. "I'll have to go back, but I thought I would come to check on you first."

Emma came over and let Tikki nuzzle her nose as Plagg switched off the game console. Closing her eyes, she could feel Emma's emotions. They were mixed and tangled, but she was doing her best to be happy and just enjoy her time here.

"Is that bread I smell?" Marinette asked, setting down her school bag and walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, I made Focaccia so it will be ready for lunch. Can you stay until then?" Emma explained, following her.

As the two of them walked into the kitchen, continuing to talk about bread, Tikki floated over to Plagg who looked like he was sulking.

"Dancing? Really, Plagg?" She said with a teasing smile.

"Can it." He snapped. "I was just trying to cheer her up."

"That bad?" she asked, taking a seat next to him. Plagg glanced around before answering.

"Tikki, I don't think she knows anyone," he answered in a serious tone. "When Adrien left this morning, I could feel her heart breaking. Something bad happened, sugar. Something really bad."

"Plagg, you need to stop getting information out of her."

"But what if we can stop it? What if was can stop this...whatever it is...before it happens. Can you see how troubled she is?"

"I can see," Tikki assured him. "But she is also a grandmaster. They always have difficult walks of life. You know that."

"I know. I just...I just..." his voice trailed off and Tikki could see his body shaking. She leaned her head onto his and wrapped an arm around him.

"You can't stand to see anything happen to our baby," she whispered. "Neither can I. But you know how strong she is. What she's endured."

"But Tikki, she should be Ladybug. Why isn't she Ladybug?" The question hung between them. They both knew the answer. There was only one explanation for why Emma would ever have been given Plagg's miraculous and not her own.

"Something happened to me. To Marinette. At least she has Adrien." She commented, but Plagg's eyes met hers. There were tears in his green eyes and Tikki finally understood how deep his pain ran.

"Adrien too?" her voice starting to crack with pain. "She lost him too?"

"Something happened, Tikki. I'm all she's got." He said.

"That can't be true," she pointed out, shaking her head. "No offense, but she's too well trained. She has a teacher. _Someone _is with her. Fu, maybe."

"No, I don't think so," Plagg said.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"She snuck out. She isn't supposed to have the cat miraculous. And Wayzz would never let her get it if he was around."

"Then...then who is teaching her?"

**Note: (to lighten the mood) The song they were dancing too was Lucky Strike by Maroon 5. **


	15. Chapter 15: Em

_"What's that sound?" Tikki asked as they sat under a tree. "It sounds like crying."_

_"That's because it is crying, love," he muttered, having heard the sound a while ago when it had been softer._

_"Come on then, let's go find it."_

_"Wait, what?" he asked his friend as she floated off. "Tikki!"_

_The red kwami floated through the air at top speed as she headed for the noise. Reluctantly, Plagg followed. It wasn't as if he had anything else to do. Eventually, they came to a river. In the shallows was a small creature that he instantly recognized._

_"It's a human," he muttered. "So, what? The filthy things just started leaving their young around?"_

_"She's sick," Tikki noted as she inspected the infant. It was, by far, the grossest human he had ever seen. Her skin seemed to be melting off in large clumps._

_"Come on, Tikki. There isn't anything we can do." he said, turning to head back towards their tree._

_"Plagg, we have to help! She's a baby!"_

_"Tikki, what do you want to do? Humans can't hear us! Humans can't see us!" He argued. "She is clearly dying and there isn't anything we can do to stop it."_

_"How can you be so heartless?" she screamed at him._

_"Because I know my place!" he shouted back. "We are kwami! We are immortal beings that are here simply to watch the world go by!"_

_"No, I don't believe that!" Her face was set in anger. This wasn't the first time they had argued about their existence. Since the dawn of time, they had lived in this world for no apparent reason. They were invisible to all other creatures and while they could interact with the world, each in their own way, it seemed they served no purpose. "Plagg, we have to try."_

_"Fine, fine! You want me to do something?" he asked, ready to snap "I'll do something!"_

_He reached out with his paw and summoned his power. Tikki called out his name, but he didn't stop. His paw touched the foot of the baby and instantly the child stopped crying. Her skin turned black like coal and Tikki's face started to pale. It was the only thing he could do. Plagg had learned early on to not interact with the world. Anytime he did, death and pain followed. He wasn't like Tikki who could create flowers and beauty or Wayzz who could protect small animals. He was meant to destroy and so he had promised himself, long ago, to not interact with the world. Immediately, he regretted breaking his vow as Tikki began to cry._

_"Tikki, we are not meant to be in this world. We have no role. We have no place." He whispered softly. "At least she is no longer in pain."_

_"No, I don't believe that," she said through her tears. "We have a purpose. We just haven't found it yet."_

_"Really? How many more millennia will it take for you to see reason?" he asked, but Tikki wasn't listening. Instead, she was reaching out towards the dead child and touched her hand softly. A red light appeared and surrounded the infant. Tikki backed away and grabbed hold of Plagg. They watched as the light shimmered and grew brighter, eventually forcing them to look away. Then the light vanished, Plagg looked back at the child and couldn't believe his eyes._

_The wounds on her skin were gone and her green eyes met his. She smiled and began making sounds, reaching out to him. Slowly, he lowered himself to her, starring at her with amazement. She reached out and grabbed hold of him. Her fingers were warm and strong. The child squeezed too tight, but he didn't care. Plagg found himself stroking the human's small fingers with his paw. Her skin was soft and her smile was contagious._

_"Tikki," he whispered in amazement. "She can see me."_

_"I see that, Plagg."_

_Plagg looked back at the red kwami who was floating down to the child's face. The infant turned her gaze onto Tikki and broke out into a burst of soft laughter. Tikki stroked the child's head, tears beginning to fall down her face._

_"Ah em oo ba em," the baby seemed to say as she smiled at Tikki. The two kwami laughed with delight and relief. They could be seen. In all of their years, they had never been able to interact with a human or any creature that wasn't another kwami. Yet suddenly, this child could see them and touch them. The infant turned her face back to Plagg and began playing with his ears with her free hand._

_"Em em em em," she cooed._

_"Em," he repeated with a smile. "I'm going to call you Em."_


	16. Chapter 16: A Reason

"So, can we use the rabbit miraculous?" Marinette was asking as Emma continued eating her sandwich. When her father had come home for lunch he had brought, not only sliced meats and cheese but also Master Fu.

"We could in theory, but it is risky," Fu answered, stroking his beard in a thoughtful manner.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked. "We simply send her back to when she came from."

"But if it was the Book of the Miraculous that brought her here..." The green kwami Emma now knew was Wayzz started to say but then drifted off. The three kwami exchanged glances and then looked at Emma, making her very uncomfortable.

"She could be here for a reason." Master Fu finished. "If we send her back before her purpose is fulfilled, it could create an even bigger problem."

"But then what do we do?" Marinette asked and the room fell silent.

"What if we contact the Bunnix of her time?" Adrien chimed in. "She's used to time paradoxes and could tell us the right time to send her back."

"That might just work," Master Fu said nodding, turning to look at Emma. "As long as you have a memory of Bunnix, it would be simple to contact her and ask."

Emma froze. Panic washed over her and she knew she was trapped. She swallowed hard and tried to think of another way out, but couldn't.

"Emma?" her father asked. "Do you know Bunnix?"

His green eyes were pleading and as much as she wanted to lie to him, she knew she couldn't. She slowly shook her head and avoid the stares that she knew were being thrown her way.

"I...I don't remember Bunnix. I think I met her once, but I don't have the memory."

Silence filled the room again and Emma fought to hold in the tears.

"Wait, I have an idea." Her father said and left the room. When he returned, Emma glanced up to see him flipping through a familiar notebook. "What's your favorite number, little princess?"

"Uh, thirteen?" she answered hesitantly. He nodded and counted the pages and began writing. When he was finished, he turned the notebook and pointed to the bottom of the page. "Do you remember this?"

Taking the book from him, Emma scanned the page. It was full of words, but he had been pointing to a familiar line written in the bottom margin.

_Emma come home when_

But the rest was missing. Emma's eyes widened with understanding. She had thought the note referred to when she could come home to Paris, but her father didn't even know about her leaving yet. He had meant now.

"Did it work?" he asked with a smile. "I'll write the rest once you leave."

Emma nodded slowly as the pit in her stomach grew.

"So, when do we send you back?" Her mother was asking her, but her voice sounded far away. Master Fu was saying something, but she didn't hear. The room began to spin and Emma clung to the edge of her chair. She closed her eyes as a million thoughts and memories came rushing through her. Then a single voice cut through the chaos, forcing her eyes to open.

"Et bach soto ta, Em?" Plagg asked in the kwami language. _What does it say, Em?_

Opening her eyes, she saw that everyone was staring at her. That they were worried and concerned. The three kwamis had drawn close to her and she closely looked at each one in turn. Tikki, the kwami of creation, the oldest and wisest. Wazy, the kwami of protection, a gentle spirit that had a tendency to worry too much. And then there was Plagg, the kwami of destruction. While he put forward an 'i-don't-care' attitude, he was a compassionate kwami. His struggle with his own frustration at always being the one to destroy had given him wisdom that he seldom displayed.

Emma knew much about each of their spirits from all she had been told, but she knew very little from her own experience, except for Plagg. Tears stung at the corner of her eyes as the reality of the situation sank in deeper. She, herself, was a kwami spirit. They had known her for centuries, could see her true self, but it all remained a mystery to her.

"Emma?" Plagg asked softly and she realized she never answered.

"_I have to awaken," _she answered in their common tongue. "_I thought he meant to come home to Paris. I was wrong. Why didn't you tell me I was wrong, Plagg?"_

"_Because I couldn't," _he answered calmly. "_I couldn't tell you that you were going to time travel. You know that." _

"Excuse me," her father cut in. "Mind using French?"

"Sorry, Adrien." Plagg answered with a nod to Emma. "It's best you don't know what that book says."

The adults in the room exchanged a series of glances but didn't question Plagg's statement. Emma stood and walked over to the window, staring out across the rooftops of Paris. Once more, the pressure of having to awaken pressed down on her.

_Will I ever be able to do something? _She asked herself. _Will I ever be able to do something just as Emma?_


	17. Chapter 17: Dishes

_"Why can no one else see you, Tikki?" Em was asking her. Em and Plagg had just gotten back from the local village market. Em always had questions about her own kind after interacting with them. The last six years had been the most interesting of her entire existence. Caring for a human had been a difficult task for the kwami to say the least, but she had enjoyed every second of it. Even Plagg had enjoyed watching Em grow. _

_"I don't know, Em," she answered gently. "Humans cannot see us. It has always been that way."_

_"But I can see you!" Em protested. "Why is it that I can see you and others can't?"_

_"Em, you are special. You have always been special." Tikki said sadly. "But I don't know why."_

_The girl fell silent after that and resumed munching on the cheese she had gotten. Plagg and Tikki had no money to buy food for the child and had taken to stealing when she was little. Now that Em was older, she would work odd jobs around the village in exchange for her food._

_"I'm going to make it so others can see you," Em stated as the sun began to dip under the horizon. _

_"And how are you going to do that, sweetheart?" Plagg asked as he rejoined them._

_"I don't know yet, Plagg," she said with a smile. "But I promise, when I do, it's going to be miraculous."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Anything?" Adrien asked as Marinette handed him another plate to wash, referring to Emma who was still standing at the window. She hadn't moved or said anything since Adrien had written in the book. Master Fu had left and him and Marinette were cleaning up from lunch.

"No," she whispered. "She's going to be ok, isn't she?"

Adrien took a deep breath as he plunged the plate into the sink of soapy water. Ever since he had moved out of his father's place, there had been many things he had to learn how to do; dishes being one of them. He enjoyed the more common tasks he had never been given the opportunity to learn, but today the warm water brought little comfort.

"She will be," he answered, summoning as much confidence as he could for Marinette's sake. "She's our kid. The daughter of Ladybug and Cat Noir. She's tough."

"You're just saying that," she replied. "But thank you."

"No prob-" Adrien was cut off by a loud bang that shook the apartment building. Emma appeared from around the corner, her face full of worry.

"Akuma attack," she stated as Adrien dried his hands.

"Stay here," he ordered. "We'll take care of this."

"Adrien," Marinette said as she grabbed his arm. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Milady what do you..."

"He's your father." She cut him off, reminding him of the devastating news they had gotten yesterday.

"All the more reason I have to stop him." He muttered through gritted teeth. His stomach was tied in knots at the thought that he was no longer fighting some random evil villain, but his own father. "I can't let him get away with this, no matter who he is or what reason he has for doing this."

"Alright," Marinette answered. "Tikki, spots on."

Ladybug appeared before him and he quickly said his transformation phrase. Turning towards Emma as Cat Noir he could see the torn emotions in her eyes.

"Little princess," he said, pulling her into a hug. "Stay here. Promise?"

"Be safe, Papa." she whispered. He could feel her body shaking but another loud crash told him they were out of time.

"We'll be back as soon as possible."

He let go of her and headed towards the bedroom balcony, Ladybug following close behind.

_Alright, father. _He thought to himself. _You started this and I'm going to finish it._


	18. Chapter 18: Cat's Choice

Ladybug dashed across the rooftops with Cat Noir close behind. Soon enough, they caught up to the sentimonster, a large beetle that was stomping its way through Paris.

"Sentimonster," she confirmed as they landed on a roof that gave them a good view of the situation. "You know what to do."

Cat Noir nodded. They had learned long ago that the easiest way to handle these monsters was to simply use cataclysm. She swung her yo-yo towards the monster, keeping its attention on her. It didn't take long and the entire monster disintegrated before her eyes, revealing Cat Noir who had snuck up behind it.

"He really is an idiot," he commented as he walked up to her.

"This was Mayura's work," she corrected him. "Not his."

"I've been thinking about that actually," his green cat eyes looked sad as he talked. "I think Mayura is his assistant."

"Well, yeah, we know..." Marinette's voice trailed off as she caught his meeting. "Oh. That...that would make sense. But we don't know for sure."

"I'm going to go find out," he muttered, turning away from her.

"As Cat Noir or..."

"Cat Noir," he answered the unfinished question, his voice was firm. "You can join me or go back home. Either way, this ends today."

Ladybug inhaled deeply, knowing that there was no arguing with her kitty cat on this one. She watched as Cat Noir used his staff to launch himself to the rooftop. Sadly, she followed, knowing that this was going to be the hardest battle they had ever faced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Plagg watched as Em continued fiddling with her knife and the small piece of wood. She was ten now, according to how humans tracked time. A few months ago, she had become an apprentice to a local jewelry maker. The job required long hours and lots of practice, but Em seemed to enjoy the task and told them time and time again that once she mastered the craft, she would be able to support herself. Plagg was just happy that the old man had also taken her into his home. She now had plenty of food and a small warm bed to sleep in. Much better than the cave they had been staying in since Plagg and Tikki had first found her as an infant._

_"There!" she declared, holding up her creation for him to see. "What do you think?"_

_Plagg floated closer to the object to inspect it. It was round with a hole in the middle._

_"Is it one of those thingies that humans like to put on their fingers?" he asked._

_"It's called a ring, Plagg." she explained. "But yes, they wear them on their fingers."_

_She reached out and gently placed the ring on top of Plagg's head like a crown. Tikki laughed from the corner of Em's small room._

_"All hail King Plagg!" the kwami of creation teased, but Plagg took it in stride, waving to his adoring subjects like he had seen the real king do as the road through the city's streets._

_When his eyes met Em's, however, he noticed a soft twinkle in them that could only mean one thing._

_"Em?" he questioned. "What are you planning?"_

_"It's a secret," she whispered._

_"Em, what have we told you about keeping secrets?" Tikki asked in her serious mothering tone._

_"I know, Tikki, but this one is alright. It's a good secret." Em answered softly, keeping her voice low. "And I promise I'll tell you about it. There's just a few details I need to work out. I don't want to get your hopes up."_

_"Are you making something?" Plagg asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Is it something for us?"_

_"Kind of. But it's complicated. Best keep in a secret for now." she replied._

_"Will we like the surprise? Is it going to be amazing?" he asked, eager to get any details he could. Over the years, Em had managed to create many things for the kwami, mostly out of twigs and sticks, but now that she was an apprentice jeweler, she had access to a multitude of resources._

_"Plagg, it's going to be miraculous." _


	19. Chapter 19: Fate

Emma fiddled with her ring as she paced the floor of the living room. The local news had already declared that Ladybug and Cat Noir had won the fight, but her parents still weren't home. She glanced at the clock again and shook her head.

"They should have been back by now," she said out loud to the empty apartment. "What is taking them so long?"

Suddenly, she heard screaming which was followed by even more screaming. Emma raced to the window only to see the most terrifying sight of her life. Everywhere she looked, she saw Hawkmoth's akumas. People were running everywhere on the streets below, falling victim to their fear as new akumas appeared every few seconds. Steeling her nerves, Emma ran out of the apartment and into the streets. Glancing around, she remembered that she didn't know her way around and stood little hope of finding her family. An akuma drifted dangerously close, but she steeled her nerves against the negative emotions rising in her. Noting which way the akumas were headed, she took off in the opposite direction, hoping that doing so would lead her towards Hawkmoth.

The streets became increasingly difficult to navigate. There were people everywhere, running in the opposite direction, and several akumas were attacking as well. Emma had to dodge boulders, ice cream, and even high-heeled shoes, in order to keep moving.

"Look out!" a voice called out as she got to her feet after rolling away from a swarm of pigeons in the air. Looking up, she saw a car flying through the air and it was just about to land on her. A pair of hands knocked her to the ground and out of harm's way. Her heart racing, she turned to see her savior, but couldn't see his face. He was already back on his feet and dragging her by the hand into the nearest building.

"Come on, kid," he said, as she scrambled to her feet and allowed him to pull her along. Time seemed to slow as he pushed open the door and glanced back over his shoulder. His familiar baby blue eyes were full of worry and a hint of panic, unlike the calmness she was used to seeing in him. As they entered the building she watched in amazement as he alongside a few others barricaded the door. His hair was strange and unfamiliar, but she knew that face anywhere.

"Luka," she whispered to herself as he came over to her.

"Are you alright, kid?" he asked as he put his hands on her shoulders. "You almost got taken out."

"I...I'm fine..." she managed to choke out.

Luka nodded and left to help the others move a piano towards the door. It was then that Emma realized they were in a music store. there were rows of records, cds, and a section of musical instruments. There was a tv monitor displaying security footage of the interior, but then it changed to a local news station. Emma watched in horror as the camera panned around the Effiel Tower.

Even from the distant angle, she could see her father going head to head against her father, both in their superhero forms. The reporter was talking, but Emma couldn't process what was being said. Cat Noir was knocked to the ground, but he quickly rolled away and recovered only to resume his attack. They were yelling at each other, but it was impossible to tell what was being said between them. The camera switched to another angle and Emma was able to see Ladybug battling against Mayura. Both battles were intense and equally matched. Looking out the window, Emma saw that even more people were fleeing from various akumas and sentimonsters. Looking back at the tv screen, she frowned.

_Something isn't right, _she noted. _Hawkmoth and Mayura are too busy to be using their powers in this way. _

Fear coursed through her as she realized the answer. Her body began to shake. Closing her eyes, she used her powers to quickly scan the area. Sure enough, she felt an evil presence she hadn't felt since being a very small child.

She opened her eyes again, looking back out the window. Focusing, she realized that this was an illusion. Hawkmoth only had one akuma in action and it was meant to be a diversion. The people of Paris needed protection, but both Ladybug and Cat Noir were busy. Looking back over at Luka, she scanned him for a miraculous, but he had none. Emma bit her lip as she thought about what to. Then, she noted the boy standing next to him. His red baseball hat and black-rimmed glasses sparked a distant memory of her 'uncle'.

_Two holders in one room,_ she thought. _What are the odds of that?_

Emma studied the other people in the room and her jaw began to drop as she realized just who she was trapped with. Alya was talking with Max and gesturing at the tv. Kim and Alix were looking out the window. Chole was standing in a corner on her phone.

_They're all here! _Emma realized in shock as she noticed each and every miraculous holder from her time. _This...this isn't a coincidence. This is...fate?_


	20. Chapter 20: I Don't Need One

"Luka," Emma whispered as she lightly touched his shoulder. He turned to look at her and she gestured to an empty corner of the room.

"Do I know you?" he asked as they stepped away from the others who were all watching the tv screen, except for Chloe.

"Not yet," she answered truthfully. "But...I know you. You're studying with Master Fu, right?"

The shock in his face was apparent, which confirmed that he had started his studies.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about," he lied which made her chuckle slightly.

"Senta doma tario," she whispered using the kwami language, hoping he had learned enough to understand.

"Un pano kwani mo," he finished the traditional greeting with a nod. "You are a guardian."

"In training, like you, but I'm..." she hesitated, but there wasn't much time. "I'm from the future."

"Bunnix?" Luka asked, his head tilted to the side slightly.

"No, it's more complicated than that, but right now, I need you to trust me. Ladybug and Cat Noir need help."

Luka looked back at the tv screen and nodded.

"Alright, but I don't have my miraculous and I don't think we can get to the tea shop."

"The tea shop?" Emma asked, "Is that where the box is?"

"Yes, but as I said, we can't get there."

"You might not be able to, but I can." She reached up and touched his temple. "Show me where it is."

"What?"

"I'm a grandmaster, just show me the path to the teashop and I can summon the kwami," she explained, hoping she was up to the task.

"A grandmaster? I thought they were a legend! Even Master Fu questions their existence."

"It's true, believe me. Now show me the path and I will bring your miraculous to you."

Luka nodded and closed his eyes. Using her powers, Emma followed along as Luka imagined the streets of Paris. She closed her eyes and studied every twist and turn he took from music store to the small, tucked away tea shop. As Luka showed her interior, she spied the phonograph.

"Show me how to open it," she stated and Luka complied. Soon, she found herself staring at a mental image of the box she had studied so much throughout her youth. The box that had been missing for years.

"Thank you, Luka," she said, lowering her hand but holding on to the image in her mind.

"What now?" he asked, but she quickly held a finger to her lips, asking for his silence. She concentrated on the box, connecting with the kwami spirits hidden inside. Her body began to shake as she summoned her power, and the box in her mind began to shake. Someone was shouting, crying out and trying to hold the box still, but she pulled harder. After struggling, the box finally pulled free and she could feel it flying through the air. Opening her eyes, she turned and faced the window.

"Stand back," she said a moment before the box came flying in, shattering the glass. She caught it with both hands and quickly set it down on the floor. Her fingers worked quickly as she opened the box. The action felt strangely familiar, but she had little time to dwell on the thought. As the box opened, she stepped back, amazed that she had actually managed to bring them here.

Emma smiled as the kwami emerged one by one.

"Em?" Trix asked, her huge eyes filling with tears. "Is that you?"

"Emma," she said with a nod. "It's Emma."

"Did you forget someone?" a voice asked and Emma looked over to the window to see Wayzz floating in, carrying the turtle miraculous.

"Ah, yes. Sorry, I forgot that you wouldn't be in the box." she said, realizing that he had come of his own free will.

"Do I even want to know what's going on? I felt you arrive, but..." Emma shook her head, cutting him off.

"There's no time," she said. "Ladybug and Cat Noir need help. Find your wielders."

The kwami glanced at her and then around the room. Emma turned to face the unmasked superheroes. They were all staring at her in confusion.

"My name is Emma," she explained. "There is little time to explain, but the akuma and sentimonsters you see outside are illusions. The villain creating them is more dangerous than you know. She must be found and stopped."

"What about Hawkmoth and Mayura?" Alya asked. Emma looked up at the tv and watched for a moment as the battle continued. It didn't look good, but she also knew that her grandfather wasn't the biggest of problems.

"Let Ladybug and Cat Noir handle them. This is more important."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Nino asked, stepping between her and Alya.

"You can trust her," Wayzz confirmed. "She is the greatest of miraculous guardians. There is no one you can trust more."

Emma blushed at the kwami's words and he gave her a small wink. She nodded her thanks and the heros exchanged hesitant glances.

"Well, it's about time someone gave me my miraculous back!" Chole cried, stepping forward as Pollen handed her the bee miraculous. "Pollen, buzz on!"

As Queen Bee transformed, the other heroes exchanged a series of worried glances.

"Sorry," Emma added, recognizing the problem. "Secret identities don't last forever, I'm afraid. There's no time to waste."

The kwami floated towards each hero, carrying with them the miraculouses. There was a strong burst of light and sound as each hero transformed. Emma's heart felt like it was going to soar seeing Team Miraculous in front of her, but there was little time to dwell on her thoughts.

"Rena Rouge and Carapace," she ordered with a tone of authority, "You take charge as team leaders in Ladybug and Cat Noir's absence. Find the real akuma and protect Paris."

"What will you do?" Viperion asked from behind her.

"That's my family out there," she told him. "I have to help them."

"You don't have a miraculous," he commented.

Glancing around the room, she spied a broom. Its handle was glowing in faint green light and suddenly, she knew what to do. Picking it up she twisted the head off.

"I don't need one," she explained as a fire started burning in her chest. She gripped the wooden staff and gave it a spin to test the weight. "I was born for this."

Viperion nodded and the team headed out. Emma took off towards the Eiffel Tower, no longer doubting her sense of direction. Illusions blocked her path, but a soft green light highlighted their weak points.

"One," she started counting as she quickly struck the first illusion with her staff.

"Two." Her muscles seemed to grow stronger, more nimble. Her staff struck again with more force and speed. "Three."

"Four." Her feet left the ground as she ran alongside the side of the building in the narrow alleyway. "Five."

"Six." The fire burned brighter and brighter in her chest until she could feel it pouring out of her. "Seven."

"Eight." She could see the Effiel Tower now and her staff spun around with less effort now that the rough wood had been replaced with cool metal.

"Nine." Thrusting the staff forward, she knocked away another of the illusions extending the staff straight through and planting it on the ground. With her staff in place, she pushed down with all the fire within her and leaped into the sky. She spotted her landing point and quickly retracted her staff; posed to fight.

Hawkmoth looked up from where he had Cat Noir pinned to the ground, his jaw about to hit the floor.

"Cat...Noir?" he asked, glancing between Emma and her father.

"Not quite," she answered with a grin, tightening her grip and savoring the familiar feeling of leather hugging her fingers. "But boy did you pick the wrong day to mess with my family."


	21. Chapter 21: Hi, I'm Plagg

Plagg chuckled as he watched the show. A few of the local prisoners had been put in the stocks and watching the crowd through rotten vegetables at them was his favorite source of entertainment.

_Plagg, _Em's voice broke into his mind. _Plagg, come home!_

_Not right now,_ he answered, not ready to leave the town square just yet.

_Plagg! It's important! _

_Em, I'll come home when I'm done! _Plagg's face turned sour. He hated being bossed around, even by her. Suddenly, the square vanished and he was back in Em's small room in the back of the jewelry shop.

"Plagg?" she asked, looking as confused as him. "How...how..."

"Well, that's a new one," he muttered, crossing his arms. They were used to learning more about Em's strange powers which became more apparent as she got older, but this time it was annoying.

"Plagg, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Yeah, yeah. What's so important?" he asked, cutting her off. There was no sense in staying mad at her. She had little control over her powers, especially new ones that they hadn't yet discovered.

"I have a gift for you!" she cried, a big smile forming on her face. She held out a box in her hands. It was black and a beautiful red pattern on it. He tilted his head as he studied the pattern.

"What is it?" he asked as she gently opened the box. Resting inside was a ring. Similar to the one she had carved out of wood, this one was made of metal and had the same square top. He picked it and smiled. "It's one of those ring things."

"Yes," she confirmed, closing the box and setting it to the side, "But it's more than that. I've infused a little of my power into the metal while I was working."

"You did what?" he asked, his green eyes growing wide.

"My power. The power to see kwami. Now, if I connect your power to it, whoever wears this ring will be able to see you!"

Plagg glanced over at Tikki, noticing that she was sitting next to her own box. The box was the same, but instead of a ring, there was a pair of earrings resting inside of her open box.

"Isn't that...risky?" he asked cautiously. Em bit her lower lip and nodded.

"Yes, but it's going to work. I can feel it."

"She's never been wrong before, Plagg." Tikki added. It was true that Em had a strange sense of foresight; able to see how certain actions would lead to certain results. It was the first power, besides being able to see and communicate with kwami, that had emerged. It had started when she was young and begging for food. She knew exactly who to ask and she was always right. Em had often described seeing a soft green light around the person and then around her own hands. Sure enough, after asking, her hands would be holding a scrap of bread or cheese.

"Alright," he said, trusting her. "What do you need us to do."

Em explained her plan and Plagg soon found himself sitting her hand while his ring resting in the other.

"Are you ready?" she asked. He nodded, more than a little nervous. Em closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He felt a rush of energy wash over him and his destructive power seemed to shake within him. Glancing around, he saw that the entire room was shaking. Em's face was strained, but determined. The ring in her hand glowed with a soft light. Slowly, the metal turned black and a green paw print appeared on the flat surface. The room stood still and Plagg could sense how his power was now tied to the ring.

"Did it work?" he asked, looking up at Em. She seemed older now, her hair longer and her eyes a bit wiser. It was common for her to seem this way after using her power, but it always made Plagg nervous.

"I...I think so," she said, her voice a little ragged. "Let's go see."

She stood and carried the ring out into the shop. Plagg floated along cautiously behind her.

"Master," she called, getting the old man's attention. He looked up from his workbench and smiled.

"Yes, Em? How goes your secret project?" he asked, setting his work to the side. Suddenly, Plagg felt as if the man was starring right at him. He watched as his eyes grew wide. "Em, don't move."

The man reached for a book that was on his desk and slowly walked towards them, his eyes locked with Plagg's.

"Master, wait!" she cried out, glancing between the two of them. "Let me explain!"

"There's a huge bug flying behind you," he whispered, moving to swat Plagg with the book, but Em stepped between them.

"It's not a bug!" she cried holding out the ring towards him. "It's because of this! This is my project and that is Plagg! He has always been here but you've never been able to see him before!"

"Plagg? Never could see? Girl, what are you talking about?" The man looked back and forth between Plagg and Em. Em looked over her shoulder and smiled at Plagg and he finally realized what this meant.

"Hi!" he cried out, his chest swelling with excitement. "I'm Plagg, kwami of destruction!"


	22. Chapter 22: Truth

**Hey guys, quick note since I haven't done one in a while. Thank you so much for supporting me on this story. It has been a very difficult one to plan out and I'm already realizing that it probably needs a second draft lol. I'm so glad that you are all enjoying Emma's story even if it's a little rough and confusing with all the different plot lines. I promise they will start coming together. In addition to that, I am already planning on writing a sequel to this story (have been since day 1, actually) which will take place after Emma returns home. This story will explain more about what happened to Cat Noir and Ladybug in the flashbacks as well as (hopefully) provide a happy ending for everyone. I don't know exactly how many chapters we have left of this story, but I know we are towards the end of the plotline. Thank again so much! **

Cat Noir pushed back against Hawkmoth's staff. The two had been locked in close combat since arriving at the Agreste mansion. Adrien's father had been in the entryway, about to leave for an event. But when Cat Noir and Ladybug had arrived, accusing him of being Hawkmoth, a heated argument between them had eventually escalated to a full-on battle. Gabriel had transformed, sent out an akuma and charged Cat Noir, demanding that he surrender his miraculous. Mayura had been quick to join in and now the city was flooded with akumas and sentimonsters.

The battle between the two heroes and two villains had made its way towards the Effiel Tower where they now were. Cat Noir had lost sight of Ladybug and Mayura, but he couldn't think too hard on it and risk losing the fight.

"Give me your miraculous!" Hawkmoth cried again for the hundredth time.

"I already told you! This is no way to get your wife back!" Tears stung at his eyes at the thought of his mother, but he also knew what she would say if she was here. "She wouldn't want this! You know that!"

"How would you know, you mangy cat?" Hawkmoth asked as Cat Noir block another perry. "You didn't know her! You don't know me! You are a _child_!"

Hawkmoth let out another string of attacks which Cat Noir nimbly blocked. But as he backed up, his foot slide from under him and he found himself flat on his back. Hawkmoth quickly pinned him down under his staff and kicked Cat Noir's weapon to the side.

"I have you now, Cat Noir! Surrender while you still can!" The villain muttered as he reached for the Cat miraculous.

"Never," the trapped hero muttered through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, there was a loud clang as another metal staff made contact with the Eiffel Tower. A girl in what appeared to be a miraculous suit landed gracefully a few feet away way from them. Both Cat Noir and Hawkmoth starred at her as her staff retracted.

"Cat...Noir?" Hawkmoth questions looking between her and the hero pinned beneath him. The girl did indeed look like Cat Noir. She had cat-like ears and her body was covered in black leather. She even had a belt-style tail, but her outfit was accented in red. And, instead of a bell under her chin, there was a red pendant, reminiscent of Ladybug's yo-yo.

"Not quite," she answered with a very Cat Noir-like grin on her face. "But boy did you pick the wrong day to mess with my family."

"Emma," Cat Noir whispered, realizing who this hero was.

"Emma?" Hawkmoth repeated as he stood, keeping his staff on Cat Noir so that the hero couldn't make a break for it. "What, are the latest addition to Team Miraculous?"

"Oh, I'm much worse than that Hawkmoth." She said with a grin that, despite the situation, made her father proud. "Release him. I'm the one you want."

"The Cat Miraculous is mine!" Hawkmoth argued as he reached for the ring, but Emma quickly extended her staff, knocking him away and freeing Cat Noir.

"Thanks," Cat Noir said, getting to his feet and retrieving his staff. "But you should get out of here. It isn't safe."

"You want the power of the destruction and creation," Emma said, ignoring him and walking towards Hawkmoth. "But you do not understand what that means."

"It can bring back my wife!"

"And that is where you are wrong, Gabriel Agreste," she answered calmly. Hawkmoth's eyes widened at her statement and she stopped walking. They were only a few feet apart now and both held their staff at the ready. But neither of them moved to attack.

"I myself was brought back to life with this same power," Emma explained. "But I did not come back as the same person. If you resurrect your wife, she will not have the same soul. She will not know you. She will not know her son."

"You're lying," Hawkmoth said, stepping back. Cat Noir felt his heart breaking for his father. Emma's voice was steady and spoke of truth. While he didn't understand her words, it was clear that she was starting to talk sense into the man. "How would you know? You are just a child!"

"I am more than just a child. I am the Grandmaster of the Miraculous." She said. "And you have mistreated and abused your power. I am sorry for your pain, but it is my sworn duty to protect the kwami. Nooroo, I summon you."

Hawkmoth made to attack, but there was a flash of purple and Hawkmoth was instantly de-transformed. Gabriel stumbled backward and grasped at his neck. Emma held out her hand and the tower began to shake.

"No! You can't take it! It's mine!" Gabriel cried as he desperately tried to cling to something in the air, but Emma's power was too great. Cat Noir watched in shock as the butterfly miraculous flew into the air and straight to Emma's hand.

"I am sorry Grandfather. I truly am." Emma said sadly. There was a soft glow of white light and Emma de-transformed back into her normal self.

"You. Who...who are you?" his father asked.

"My name is Emma Agreste," she said, looking back at Cat Noir.

"Daughter of Adrien Agreste," he added, stepping forward and looking straight into his father's eyes. "Wielder of the Cat Miraculous."


	23. Chapter 23: Fail-Safe

Emma stared at the gathered heroes. It had been two days since the showdown. It had all ended rather quickly after Emma reclaimed the butterfly miraculous and then the peacock shortly after. Her father had taken Gabriel away for an overdue talk while Ladybug took care of Natalie.

Once they met up with the rest of the team, however, the day had turned south. Not only had Lila Rossi, who had been a willing akuma victim, gotten away, she had also managed to make off with the fox miraculous. While the heroes were being upbeat about the mistake and encouraging to Alya, Emma knew the truth. She knew, unlike the others, the full meaning of this moment.

"Lila will be back," she explained to the heroes. "And I cannot tell you how to defeat her, only that it will be the hardest battle of your lives."

"We fail, don't we?" her mother asked with sad eyes.

"I don't know. Perhaps me telling you this will change the future I'm going back to. But, if not, there is now a fail-safe. " Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out the peacock miraculous that she had spent the better part of the past two days repairing. Stepping towards Alya, she held it out. "Fight. Fight hard. But if you fail, it is not end."

"What do you mean?" Alya asked, taking the miraculous.

"I have hidden the butterfly miraculous. It is somewhere safe and I, alone, know it's location. When I go back, if you have failed, I can fetch it. Turn the tide if you will against Lila."

"So, you're saying that you'll become the next Hawkmoth?" Nino asked. "But a good one?"

"Something like that. In my time, all of the miraculouses have been lost, save this one." She held up her hand to show the ring to the others. "I'm hoping that with the help of the Nooroo, I can restore some of your powers. Make it so that we can fight back."

"But what if something happens to you?" Adrien asked. His face was pale with worry and he had every right to be.

"Something will," she said. "But I have a plan."

Walking to Fu, she handed him the folded piece of paper from her pocket.

"An escape plan," she explained. "For your eyes only."

Fu nodded and slipped the paper into his pocket without unfolding it.

"So that's it?" Luka asked. "Lila's coming back, good luck, I'll be there to save you if you all fail?"

"It's the best I can do. I was young when she came back. I don't remember the details of the fighting. I only know the end result."

"That's probably for the best," Bunnix said, who was standing nearby ready to send Emma home. "Time paradoxes and all. She's already taken a huge risk by telling us what she has. If that's all you have to say to us, Emma, I want to get you home asap before something else happens."

Emma nodded and turned to her parents. There were so many things that she wanted to say, but she didn't have the time. She had already been in the past for far too long and it was time to go home. Her parents hugged her tight and then back off so that Plagg and Tikki could say goodbye as well.

Plagg cuddled up to her nose and she gently held him with her hand. They had already talked privately about the future and Plagg's role in it. It was difficult and hard, but there were things that needed to be done in order to preserve the timeline.

"Go, kid," he told her. "I'll see you soon."

"And you'll be ready?" she asked. "When the time comes?"

He nodded slowly and Emma could see he was holding back tears.

"It will be alright," Tikki said, wrapping her arm around the black kwami. "In the end, it will be alright."

Emma turned towards Bunnix, already focusing on the night she had fallen through time, recalling the exact place and time.

"I'm ready," she said and Bunnix nodded. A portal opened in front of her. Looking back at her family one last time, she stepped through.

.

.

.

.

The streets were empty as Emma ran through them back to the house on the hill. Pulling the door open, she found Plagg seated on the couch munching on cheese.

"Are you ready then?" Her master said, stepping into the room. His hair was still wrapped in a towel from his shower. He held out a backpack and a piece of paper. Taking the paper from his hands, she unfolded it to read the note she had left with Fu just moments earlier. Looking up at her master, she smiled. "Our plane leaves first thing in the morning. Best go pack."

Emma took the backpack and headed up the stairs, but then paused.

"You know," she said, looking over her shoulder. "I liked your blue hair."

"Yes, but it's not conducive for lying low. I thought it best to dye it back after we get to Paris." Luka said with a wink. "Now go pack. It's time to go home."


	24. Chapter 24: Miracle

**Thank you for reading! This is the final chapter, but there is a sequel in the works. Stay tuned.**

**The following chapter has some scenes that may be upsetting for some readers.**

***One Year Later***

Plagg cringed as Marinette's screams fill the room again. He was hiding in her purse alongside Tikki; not so patiently waiting for the baby to be born. The labor had been long and difficult, but the kwamis knew that the worst was yet to come.

"It's nearly time," Tikki said. "Are you ready?"

It was a weighted question. He was never ready. Not really. Even when he had been forced to do this by previous masters who had managed to get a hold of both the cat and ladybug miraculouses.

"I'll be right behind you," Tikki assured him and she gave his paw a slight squeeze.

"It just feels wrong," Plagg argued.

"You heard Em. If you don't do this, think of what it will mean for Adrien, for Marinette."

As if on cue, Marinette started screaming again and even he could tell it was almost time. There was a bustling of commotion and the screaming stopped.

"What is it?" he heard Marinette ask. "What's wrong?"

Plagg poked his head out of the purse and quickly spied the nurse trying desperately to save the newborn. That ashen color of the child's skin told him what he had already known to be the case. He waited as seconds seemed to stretch out into hours.

"Where's my baby?" Marinette was asking and he could hear Adrien beginning to sob. Finally, the nurse stepped back and gently covered the child with a blanket.

"I'm so sorry," the doctor started to say and Plagg raced to the child. Wasting not a single second, he summoned his power knowing that Tikki was right behind him. He didn't dare look as he quickly touched the child and then retreated to the purse. A soft cry behind brought stunned silence to the room. Instantly, he could feel Em's power wash over him. Looking back, he saw a nurse collecting Emma in her arms. There were cheers and cries, but all of it felt like a blur. Looking into Tikki's eyes, he was thankful.

As much as he hated his part in this, he also knew that it without him, there could be no miracle. The miracle that was Em.

.

.

.

**Author's Note: You can follow all of my writing, including original work at lunettependragon . com**


End file.
